


If Loving You Is Sinful

by furtherintofairytales



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furtherintofairytales/pseuds/furtherintofairytales
Summary: Daniel has succeeded in helping Grace escape her tragic wedding night. But the threat of the Le Domas family isn’t over, as dawn came without any deaths. Now, the family business has taken a turn, with its objective being only one thing: hunt Grace and Daniel to the ends of the world, and when found, kill them.





	If Loving You Is Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my very first fan fiction ever, and I’m a little scared to share it. But, why not? I might consider making this into a multi-chapter story if people like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any rights over Ready or Not, or its characters. I just really love the concept, and its relationships. 

The air rushed out of Grace’s lungs as she was pulled off the sacrificial table, and thrown out the door of the Le Domas game room. Daniel staggered out behind her, ushering her into the hallway as fast as he could, while leaving the rest of his family to choke on their tainted ceremonial wine. 

“Did you poison them?” Grace called behind her, never slowing her pace. 

“No, it was only a laxative,” Daniel breathed, trying to smirk. “They’ll just get the shits in the morning is all.” 

Grace wanted to laugh, she wanted to feel light, like the weight of this terrible night wasn’t crashing down on her chest, making her breath more rigid as she ran. How many times had she been almost killed tonight? And yet, the Le Domas’ had come very close to succeeding only moments before, with a knife held over her chest, and chants for Satan clinging in the air. Maybe she could laugh after all. 

But the only sounds that could be heard in the hallway were that of the Le Domas’ gaining back their control on the situation. Grace felt herself being pulled under the staircase in the foyer, her back flush against Daniel’s solid chest. Whether she liked being this close to Alex’s older brother or not, she couldn’t decide. She could feel Daniel’s breath on her neck. His eyes never left the space of light in front of them, where at any moment, a member of the hunting party could stumble upon them. 

The thought had Daniel clenching his teeth in frustration. How was it fair that the only moment he had alone with the woman next to him, was when they were both so close to the threshold of death?

As the footsteps grew closer, Grace felt herself gripping Daniel’s arm in desperation. She wanted to look at him, to feel comfort in his eyes, but she was worried that her own fear would be mirrored in their depths. 

Once the footsteps had receded throughout the house in search of the duo, Grace let out a sigh of relief. Short-lived, the relief was, as she was once again hauled to her feet by the man beside her. Together they ran towards the door, heads looking over their shoulders for any signs of renegade seekers. 

Positioning Grace between himself and the door, he went to work on the handle, trying to jiggle it open. He thought for sure that when the security system had gone down at the hands of his brother, the lockdown would have ended. Beating the lock with his hands, he realized he was mistaken.

“Grace,” looking at the bloody and bruised woman before him, Daniel felt a pang of guilt rise in his chest for the part he had played in this game. “I promise I’ll get you out. Alex too.”

She didn’t react at the mention of her husband’s name, instead choosing to look the older brother in his eyes. “I knew you’d help me.”

“I didn’t.”

“Nor did I.” A voice hissed from behind them.

Whipping around to face his wife, Daniel drew back slightly so that Grace was drawn between himself and the door. He placed himself protectively in front of the girl, shielding her from the gun pointed directly at his face.

“Charity, you don’t want to do this.” Putting his hands up in defence, he stepped forward just an inch. 

A humorless chuckle escaped his wife’s lips. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing? You’re going to kill us all!”

There was a chance, Daniel thought, that he was becoming the catalyst of his family’s death, and in turn, the catalyst of his own. But looking over his shoulder, at the woman who stood behind him, her teeth chattering in fear, hands clasped tightly on the back of his dress shirt, he knew she deserved to live. Everything about her was light. Even when diminished by his family’s violence, she shined brighter than anything he had ever touched, and he wanted his family to die for all they had done to her. Even if he had to die with them. 

Charity watched her husband’s gesture. She saw the worry forming on his brow, directed towards a girl who was her opposite. In his eyes, both damnation and reassurance danced together among the darkening brown.

She didn’t know if it was anger or hurt that caused the bile to rise up in her throat, making her want to vomit. She didn’t care. Forcing it down, she held the gun level with her husband’s head, only shaking once. 

“You really don’t care if I live or die.”

The bang of the gunshot caused both Grace and Charity to gasp. Flying towards Daniel, the bullet had just barely missed grazing his neck. Yet, the impact still sent him backwards into the already injured girl behind him.

There they laid for a second, shocked by the events that had just played out before them. But all too quickly, the shouts of the Le Domas’ could be heard, signalling that they had found their location.

It was Grace who took charge this time, pulling a panting Daniel up to his feet, past a disbelieving Charity, towards the hallway that they had emerged from to begin with. The shouts got louder as they ran. Shots were fired into the empty hallways, as a means to scare the couple, but not once did they stop, plunging into the dark and maze-like hallways. Grace let Daniel take the lead, hoping that his knowledge of the estate would lead them to safety. Tripping once over her ripped wedding dress, she came face to face with a door she was very familiar with.

“The kitchen door,” she whispered.

Daniel had other plans, however, hoisting Grace up by her waist. He led them deeper into the dark hallways, stopping only when he came to a solid white door. He drew his shoulder back, charging into it. It took a moment to budge, opening only with brute force. Descending the stairs, the couple could now make out the voices of each individual family member, who began to descend into the darkness with them. 

“What is this place,” Grace’s voice shook.

“The garage.” Daniel backed her up into the passenger side of his Mercedes, opening the door with a gesture for her to get inside. 

“Are you kidding me? They’ll report this car stolen too. And they’ll shut off the engine again. And that fucking kid on the other end.”

“It’s my car, now shut up and get in.” Once Grace was situated, Daniel ran around the front of the car, locking himself into the driver’s seat.

“It’s not your car if your parents pay for it,” Grace muttered.

Looking at her in disbelief, Daniel countered. “I pay for it.”

“You don’t have a job!”

His family had already descended upon the car, choosing to stand around it with their guns drawn. His father stood in the middle, eyes focused solely on his cherished sacrifice. Yet, when he spoke, his words were directed at his son.

“Come on, Daniel,” he called. “Enough with this rebellious shit. Get out of the car and hand her over, or we’ll kill you too.”

But Daniel wasn’t listening to his father’s words, instead his eyes stayed focused on Grace. The engine revved to life as he pushed his foot down on the gas, drawing back his hand to put the car in drive. Having already tried the garage button on the roof of the car’s interior, Grace had no idea what Daniel was about to do. 

“Do you trust me?”

Emilie and Fitch were trying and failing at getting the car doors open, resulting in both of them using their fists against the vehicle. Grace nodded, having to laugh at someone else having trouble unlocking a fucking door. 

Daniel finally set the car in drive. Pushing forward, he rammed the car into the garage door, barely believing the way the door crumbled in on itself, and gave way for the car to crash through it and drive down the long driveway and onto the road. 

\---

The Le Domas' watched in disbelief, as the sun reflected off of Daniel’s car as it sped away, signaling that dawn had finally come.

“What? It’s dawn and we’re not dead,” Emile sniffed. 

“Oh, Fuck!” Tony Le Domas hissed, throwing his rifle on the paved garage floor.

“So… all of this was for nothing?” Fitch asked, cautiously. “We didn’t need to kill her! It’s a good thing we didn’t kill her, right?”

It seemed that looking around in the light, no one shared the same enthusiasm as Fitch. In fact, the whole of the Le Domas family still looked grave, and blood-thirsty. Like this hadn’t been a game at all. Deciding to shut his mouth, Fitch fell back into the background, stepping slightly behind his wife.

“There is no way,” Tony started. “No way, that we can let that girl live with knowledge of what has happened here tonight. She may not be a sacrifice, a means to protect this family against the ill will of those we have sold ourselves too. But she is a threat. An enemy to this house-hold. She will destroy this family in another way, with the death of its reputation.”

“As of this moment, our only business is clear,” a voice spoke softly, coming out of the shadows of the lightened garage. “We hunt my wife, and my brother to the ends of this world.” Alex Le Domas moved to stand next to his father, his head held high as he looked over the faces of his family. In the distance, the police were already on their way.


End file.
